The Three Days of Valentine
by Charmed Ravenclaw
Summary: From the author who wrote 50 Wrongs for Prongs in a Date and The Third Wheel, is The Three Days of Valentine. Over Valentine's Day Eve, Valentine's Day and the day after Valentine's day, Lily and James bothe discover something abvout their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The 13****th**** of February**

James POV 

Friday the thirteenth. That day is jinxed, I swear. Why? I seem to have particularly bad luck on these days. Today, my alarm clock didn't go off, and my wonderful friends, being as wonderful as they are, decided not to wake me. As I was chucking my clothes on I managed to trip over my trousers. Maybe it was their way of telling me I wasn't meant to get up today because I also banged my head on the bedside table. This seems to happen virtually every Friday the thirteenth.

For some reason Sirius's face was fuzzing in and out of my vision. I heard his voice say, "Prongs, even though you're a great chaser, on the ground you are the most un-coordinated person I've ever met."

"Wha?"

"I said, you are the most unco person I've ever met." Then the image of Sirius hauled me up to my feet. Oh, he wasn't an image then. Then why was he so fuzzy? I squinted. Then I poked him a few times to make sure. Sirius sighed and handed me my glasses. That explains it.

"Why are you putting on trousers that have Superman printed all over them?" he asked.

I looked down. Indeed I was. "Oh. I think they must be Peter's and he left them on my bed."

Sirius looked at me funny. I don't think he believed me. I checked my watch. It was nine o'clock! Oh goodness! I grabbed Sirius by the hand and dragged him out of there.

"Hey, where are we going?" he yelled.

"We're going to be late! We've gotta hurry!"

"Pfft! You've never given a damn before!"

I smirked as we ran along. "Yeah, but I'm finally getting along with Evans without having her biting my head off. An accomplishment you've never achieved."

"And I take it if you're late she'll be ticked off again?"

"Yup –" BAM! I had run into Barnabus the Blind. That hurt. A lot. Sirius yanked/dragged me the rest of the way there.

"Sorry we're late," he announced as we walked through the door.

Professor McGonagall's nose flared and her lips got real thin. Give it a bit of time and her eye will start twitching.

"Mr Potter, why are you wearing those trousers?"

I looked down. I was still wearing the Superman ones – I must have forgotten to take them off. I glared at Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but you ran out of there before I could say anything," he said and quickly sat down next to Remus. Peter was already sitting next to this podgy girl so there was only one seat left – next to Lily. I grinned. Finally! A piece of luck.

She looked somewhat amused at me as I sat down. It's not the look I would have earned months ago: a glared and a telling off. It's not like we're good friends but we'll talk if we bump into each other.

"Where's your bag?"

I slapped myself in the head. Friday the thirteenth strikes again. Lily laughed. "I would think now that you've been made head boy you would be a tad more responsible."

She didn't say it in that aggravating tone like she used to. I'm moving up the ladder! Boo yeah!

"Me too. Guess we were both wrong on that one."

She smiled, shook her head and took out some parchment and parchment for me to use.

"So Lils you look wonderful today," I said.

She raised her eyebrows. "I look like this everyday. And here's a tip: That's generally the first thing said in a conversation, not the second."

"Ah I see. I'll put that down for reference later."

I like to think of this banter as flirting. Because if it's flirting that means I'm one step closer to my goal. However Lily stoutly denies it and simply calls it "friendly" banter.

"So, you wanna go out with me?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my chair.

Snap! The chair leg broke and I lay sprawled out on the floor. The class burst out laughing. Professor McGonagall sighed and mended it.

"So, how about it?" I asked as if nothing embarrassing had happened. In reality my cheeks are burning but I'm hoping if I can pretend they don't exist they will go away.

"No," Lily answered calmly and went back to her notes. "You see, I've decided to become a nun."

"Really? Is this because of me by any chance?"

"Yup."

I stayed silent for a while. Then Lily took out a piece of parchment that had both of our names and tallies on it. It's pretty even in terms of strokes. You see, Lily and I have been playing this game on who can come up with the most witty comebacks or remarks. We're pretty even. She put a stroke on the one beneath her name. "Wow Potter, first point goes to me this session."

Damn. "Ah okay. Well, just so you know, I am completely open to that."

Then there is silence. But not an awkward one – for me at least. See, Lily knows she can't win that easily. She knows there's something up my sleeve, or thinks she does. I suppose that's one of the many beautiful things about Lily – the paranoia that I'm up to something. It's quite fun sitting there watching her get more and more agitated while I swing back and forth on my chair lazily…

"Damn," she said and put a stroke next to my name. Aha! "But you still can't have me."

"I can always imagine," I grinned and put on a glazed look in my eye. She whacked me in the arm.

"Hey are you two gonna quit flirting and go out already?" Frank asked, turning around in his chair to look at us.

"What? No," Lily said. Maybe it was just me, but was she turning a tad red?

"Why not, I can see you're definitely getting fond of him Lily," Alice grinned, gesturing to Lily's hand on my arm.

By this time Lily had regained the control not to blush. Instead she held my arm tighter and pulled it towards Alice's face. "You think this is getting fond of him? Well look at you two! You guys touch each other more than we've done and you still stand by the 'we're just friends' phase!"

"Actually, we're dating now," Alice stated.

Well, that backfired magnificently. Lily's eyes widened in shock. "What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Isn't it funny how girls react when they're out of the loop?

"Relax Lily, it happened three hours ago," Alice said.

"Well, why wasn't I notified of this three hours ago?"

"Because we were in different classes and I didn't have time to tell you until now."

And finally she closed her mouth. I slapped Frank on the back. "Well congrats mate, about time!"

"Well I figured I better ask before Valentine's Day, you know –"

"Valentine's Day! Oh my goodness, that's tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it is," Lily said, looking very miserable, and then she looked at me funny. "Since when do you say, 'Oh my goodness!'?"

"… I don't know."

"Mr Longbottom, Miss Prewett, what are you doing turning around and chatting?" Professor McGonagall asked. Whoa. That's creepy. She's like the axe wielding murderer who shows up suddenly behind the victim in horror movies. The expression on her face doesn't help either. Quietly, Frank and Alice turned back around.

As soon as she went to go tell of Sirius for turning his guinea pig into a wild boar I asked Lily, "Why did you look so glum about Valentines? No hot date? Well, just so you know, I'm always available…"

"Ha ha ha – no. In fact you keep ruining my Valentine's Days."

She looked severely ticked off. There's that flash of the old Lily I know. I stopped grinning. "Sorry."

We went back to work for a while. It was silent. I don't like silences. It makes me think I might have done something wrong, so I usually chatter, even if it's nonsense. But there was nothing for me to reply to in her last comment.

"Hey James," Lily said. Thank goodness, she's still talking to me.

"Mmm?"

"Since we're now friends –" Oh my goodness she admitted we were friends! One small step for man… "– can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Will you promise not to humiliate me this Valentine's Day?"

That felt kind of degrading, but I couldn't blame her. Last Valentine's Day I sent her a bunch of flowers that sang some very erotic things about her body – and her boyfriend broke up with her because he thought she was cheating on him. I know that's real bad but actually, that's pretty moderate compared to what I did before that.

"Yeah, I promise. Do you actually have a date for it though?"

"Nope. And I don't plan to either. Honestly, it's stupid. How about you?"

Wow, she's the first girl I know to say it's stupid. I wonder if I had anything to do with that. Then I realised she was waiting for an answer because I caught her staring at me.

"Oh me? No."

"Really? Wow."

"Pfft, he has never had a girlfriend before," Sirius snorted from behind us.

My cheeks went red and I gritted my teeth. I glared at him. He's ruined my image! After as while he realised what he did and he blurted, "Oh sorry Prongs, I didn't mean to tell her you're a virgin."

I banged my head on the table. He said the virgin part really loudly. Plus, Bertha Jorkins is sitting at the desk right next to him so I can bet by tomorrow the whole school will know. Oh the embarrassment!

The bell rang. Thank goodness for the bell! I walked right out of the classroom before anyone could comment and headed towards the dormitory. Along the way I ran into a bunch of third years that promptly reminded me I was wearing Superman pants and I bolted down the staircase towards a secret passageway. Unfortunately I had forgotten the missing trick step and went tumbling down the stairs. CRASH! Right into my good friend Barnabus the Blind and some random guy who was holding some kind of liquid. It dripped into my mouth and the last thing I remember thinking was, "Damn you Barnabus…"

Author's Note: I had the idea for this story a long time ago, when it was actually Valentine's Day. The reason it took so long to arrive is because I'm just lazy. I also wanted to complete it before I sent it up – this way I can just simply upload the next chapter without too much of a delay. This idea came to me while I was working at the counter during Valentine's Day and I was just dead bored. (Good news by the way, I have just quit my job). The main reason I wrote it was to try my hand at actual romance (unlike what I had written for 50 Wrongs for Prongs which is really, purely humour) but I must admit comedy is dominating. Hopefully no one is too insulted and I'll send the second chapter out in a few days. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The 14****th**** of February**

Lily's POV 

Valentine's Day is the second worst day of the year. That's right, second worst. You're probably wondering what the first is. Well, that'd be Petunia's birthday. Believe it or not, my parents choose to celebrate the horrible day she came into the world. Despite the fact that I don't believe it's a case worthy of celebration, they force me to join in. Sigh.

However if you're not wondering that, you're probably wondering why I chose Valentine's Day as second worst. Well, past experiences have been really bad. Not many people know, but on my first one in Hogwarts, Potter actually tried to kiss me. He only halfway succeeded because I pulled out. I nearly puked, so I ran as fast as I could. Now, a lot of people would think that's cute but he was actually dared by Sirius Black, which isn't cute at all.

But James has been acting quite nice to me lately and he's also promised not to ruin Valentine's Day this year, so it won't be that bad. At least, that's what I thought when I first woke up. Then I saw Alice's bed, suffocating in pink love heart vines. It was then I remembered the second thing I hated about Valentine's Day: the mushiness. I was just going to die today.

As I entered the Great Hall I saw boyfriends hugging girlfriends, handing them chocolates and flowers, and telling them how their skin was as pale and as beautiful as the moon. Bah. As pale as the moon – if a girl was as pale as the moon she'd look like a zombie and the first thing her boyfriend would do is ward her off with garlic. Wait a minute, isn't garlic for vampires? Oh well, whatever, doesn't matter.

Alice and Frank snogging right in front of me as I tried to eat my cereal didn't improve my foul mood. Try as hard as I might, the damned cornflakes kept slipping off my spoon every time it came close to my mouth. In the end it got too soggy and I snapped, "Get a broom closet!"

"Come on Lils, it's Valentine's day, lighten up," Frank smiled. I glared at him until it slipped off his face and he began to look scared. Alice didn't bother trying to convince me otherwise – she was there in third year when Potter sent me a bleeding dragon heart as sign of his loyalty to me on Valentine's that year.

Hold on, it's James now. Remember that agreement you had with him? It's still pretty hard to get over in my mind. When I remember all the bad stuff he's Potter again. When he's being good it's James. It's as if they are almost two people in my mind when I think about that guy. Weird. Speaking of him, where is he? I've just seen the other Marauders enter, why isn't he with them? It wasn't as if I cared that much, but I was curious. Quickly, I left before Black could spot me – honestly he's as bad as Potter was. Also, Black hasn't promised to change into a better person so I had to look out for him.

My first refuge was the library. Today was Saturday, so unfortunately there were no classes to distract me from this sickening predicament. And unfortunately the lovers weren't distracted by anything either – they made out in full view of everybody! Eurgh. If you're going to get all kissy, at least have the decency to get into a broom closet first! I told off seven couples in here today. Madam Pince is even better at it. It's like watching a stereotypical scare movie – a stupid couple our making out behind the bushes and then dun dun dun! A creepy horrible creature (Madam Pince) comes to gobble them up! Mua ha ha ha! And now you all think I'm crazy. Ah well. But you haven't seen the expressions upon the couples faces when they finally realise a vulture has been glaring at them.

I was just beginning to like Madam Pince when she too kicked me out of the library for being too loud. That was because I was laughing too much at her kicking students out of the library for being "inappropriate". As soon as I bustled out of the library though, I bumped into someone I didn't want to meet.

"Someone's looks cranky today. Are you grumpy because you're missing your Jamsie-poo?" It was Black.

"Huh? No, goodness, no." For some reason my cheeks went red. That usually happens when I lie – but I wasn't lying here, was I? Hopefully he wouldn't notice though.

"Someone's blushing," he sang. Damn.

"Eurgh, just go away before I shove you down the stairs," I said and left. Not the best comeback but it was the best I could do at the time.

My next best refuge would have to be the girls' dorm. Sure I would have to bear the sight of a whole lot of pink but at least I won't see people practically doing it in there. Strictly no boys allowed.

Or so I had thought. Immediately I was greeted with the horrendous sight of Alice and Frank on top of each other. Luckily their clothes were still on.

"AAAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Jeez louise, what are you two doing?"

"Having fun," Frank grumbled.

"Alice! I never thought you were capable of this!"

She just hung her head in shame.

"Frank, how did you even get up here?"

"Broomstick."

"Well, you most certainly aren't permitted to fly like that up here anymore!"

With that I left the dorm. It was lunch time now, so I had food to keep me preoccupied from the sickening couples. Hopefully I won't throw it all back up or choke because of them.

It was a lonely and miserable meal. Lonely when you're alone is okay. But being alone in a crowd? That just emphasises the fact that you're a loser without a date. Where the heck was James when I wanted to talk to him? I know I'm supposed to hate him and all, especially on February the fourteenth but he's great company these days. I wonder where he's been. This is the first day I haven't seen him around Hogwarts at all, which is weird because he seems to manage to be everywhere. Oh no, there's Black. I quickly ran out of the hall. I could still hear footsteps behind me and I was pretty sure they were Black's because it sounded as though they were chasing after me. Aha! A broom closet! Safety at last! I yanked open the door and jumped in.

I probably should have looked into the broom closet before jumping in. That way I would have seen the couple in there making out, chucked them out and had a nice big broom closet all to myself. But now I had to sit there squished with a very ticked off couple and wait until the footsteps were gone. When I finally did decide the footsteps were all gone all three of us leapt out of the closet – and right into a crowd of fifth year boys. One yelled, "Have a nice threesome in there Andrew?"

The girl and I looked at each other confused but the guy realised what it had looked like instantly. A smile slowly spread across his face. The girl slapped him and stormed off, leaving him to chase after her.

"Lily?"

I turned around. It was Remus. Oh my God, I hope he didn't see all of that. It didn't look as though he had seen anything interesting. Or maybe he's just a good actor.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Have you seen Sirius?" His face was still straight so he probably didn't see anything. I pointed up the stairs. "Oh okay. He's probably gone to visit James in the hospital wing again. Thanks."

"Oh all right then," I said, relieved Sirius wasn't chasing me after all. Wait a minute… "James is in the hospital wing? When did this happen?"

"He's okay. He just fell down the stairs that's all –"

"Just fallen down the stairs? Remus, do you have any idea what damage that could do?"

"Calm down Lily, we asked Madam Pomfrey the exact same thing and she says he'll only be unconscious for a few days."

"Oh ok." Remus and I walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. As we passed a window I saw my reflection, which actually looked quite frazzled up. My hair had frizzed out and my eyes were really wide. It was either running into the broom closet or James. For some reason I think it was the latter but I don't know why I was acting like this; it's not as if James hadn't injured himself before.

I got bored pretty easily. I wasn't going to try venturing up the girl's dorm again after the last incident, although I was sure that Alice and Frank would try that again any time soon. However the dorm belongs to many other females who have boyfriends. I am supposing Sirius is probably up there because there is quite a lack of excitement down here. The students had either gone to find somewhere private to do it or just made out right there. Eurgh. Finally I got sick of it and decided to visit James. It was something to do.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't too pleased to let me in but she had witnessed too many injuries (mainly to Potter) I had caused due to my fury. It was actually very depressing seeing him just lying there. His usually cocky, smiling, energetic form was unnaturally still and pale and he looked like he had shrunk somehow. Even his untameable hair had lost its spring and was slightly refrained by some bandages around his head.

"Why hasn't he woken up? I mean falling down the stairs isn't the most serious magical thing you've dealt with, can't you fix that easy?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Aye, indeed but you see when he knocked over the statue of Barnabus he also bowled over a student who was carrying some Draught of the Living Dead for their potion assignment. Don't worry though; the draught isn't strong, the student who made that was quite weak in potions. It should wear off soon enough."

She left to busy body with the other patients whilst I sat staring at James. I held his hand. It was surprisingly cold.

I remember reading a book that said if you talked to coma patients they could hear you. I wonder if that would work. Well, I suppose it didn't really matter whether James could hear me now anyway; the stuff that was about to come out of my mouth was incredibly mushy.

"Well James, look at me now. I bet you wish you were awake to see this. It would be a proud moment for you; the great Lily has finally given in. Amazing eh? I can't believe it."

James didn't even twitch. Good. This way I could get this off my chest without him ever knowing.

"Remember how we used to fight all the time? This is like, so ironic. Crazy how life turns out eh? You say one thing and it slaps you back in the face. I said you wouldn't change but it turns out you did. And I think I'm most definitely growing to like you."

Lord I was blushing now. Good thing he couldn't see me.

"Well I think I've said enough. I'm going to go now. Wake up soon James." I kissed him on the cheek and left. As I did so I could swear I heard some sheets rustling. But when I turned around again he was still as silent as a stone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The 15****th**** of February**

Lily's POV

Today is the day after Valentine's. It's the day where numerous girls wake up pregnant, where couples split up and there's general heartbreak all around. I know this sounds really vindictive but today I actually feel really good; especially when I walked past Black who now has a hoard of girls screaming at him. I've never seen him look so scared for his life.

Today went on like normal. Ah, sigh of relief. It doesn't even matter to me that everyone forgets what day today is. I sat down in the Gryffindor Common room. It was my free session off. I took out my book for Potions and began studying for an upcoming test on Draught of the Living Dead.

James still hadn't gotten out of hospital yet. I paid him a visit this morning. He was in the exact same position the last time I saw him. I sighed. Well, maybe I prefer it that way. I mean, what on earth am I gonna do when he wakes up? I suppose I could go back to being sort of friends with him. The only problem is that I am a crap liar and my cheeks swell up like tomatoes, so that's going to be embarrassing.

Or I could try to avoid him for the rest of the year. Except he'll cotton on that there's something wrong with me and confront me about. So that might not work.

Or maybe I could actually go on one of those dates with him. It wasn't as if that would kill me, would it? In fact, it'd probably be really fun now that I think about it…

But what about my reputation? It will be so totally wrecked if I go out with him. I'll be branded a hypocrite for life. I dunno…

Well, I don't have to worry about it yet. He's not awake yet. I feel really stupid about kissing him – God forbid he finds out about that.

The words in my textbook aren't sinking into my brain. Come on, focus! This isn't time to be fantasizing romance when you're about to fail a test and possibly graduation. Eurgh, don't you hate it when your brain refuses to pay attention?

"Hey look, it's James!" Remus hollered to Black, pointing at the entrance to the Common Room.

Oh dear. There he was, looking as healthy as a horse. What am I going to do?

"Well ladies, I have to go now," Black yelled, finally extracting himself from all the heart-broken girls to see his best friend.

I kept my head buried in the book. The longer I can go without actually talking to him the better. But I did keep an eye on James who was chatting and so on like normal. When I left the hospital wing yesterday Madam Pomfrey told me that he should take at least a week to recover from it. Then again, this is James Potter. He can be trusted to do the unexpected.

I don't think James has spotted me yet. Should I just stay here and hope he doesn't see me or try to sneak up to the girl's dormitories? If I stay here he's bound to notice me and if I try getting up there he's bound to notice me too. It's a lose-lose situation.

James is pretty preoccupied with his friends right now so maybe I should take my chances now and go for the stairs while he's distracted. Yeah, I'll try that. Better to die trying than just giving up.

I quickly pack up my stuff and run for it. But just when I have one foot on the first step and nearly dance the victory dance, I hear his voice: "Lily! Wait up!"

Damn. I'm doomed. I turned around to see James jogging up to me with a winning smile. I too, plaster a fake one to my face. Hopefully he'll focus on that rather than the blushing that is bound to follow.

"Hey James, I heard you weren't due out of hospital for a few more days." Please, please, let my voice sound normal. I swear I've never been this nervous around guys I've liked except for him. Damn it.

"Well Lily I have an iron will. No silly little fall can kill me! I am invincible!"

"Hmm, isn't that the James Potter we know and love?" I laughed. Oh crap, did I say love?

"Awe, I know you don't want me to change." He grinned. "Did you come to visit me in hospital?"

"Actually I did. So strange to see the Invincible James Potter knocked flat out by a sill little fall."

"Yes," he said blushing. Wait he was blushing! Oh good, that means I don't have to feel so humiliated when it's my turn.

"Hey can you two get out of the way?" a vindictive girl said as she descended the stairs. We were right at the base of the stairway.

"Sorry," James said and ushered me into a more secluded area to finish our conversation.

James's POV 

When I opened my eyes this morning all I could see was white. White? Oh my God, did I die and go to heaven? NOO! Wait a moment, what would I be doing in heaven? Considering all my sins…

"Mr Potter, will you stop thrashing about? You're scaring all the other patients!" said the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey. I turned to see her attending a frightened first year who looked as though she should have used the bedpans just then.

I slipped on my glasses and looked at the clock. It was about half past ten now. The calendar beside it read fifteenth of February – fifteenth! I've been here unconscious for a day and half now! Oh my goodness, I've missed Valentines and I've nearly missed today.

Before Madam Pomfrey could even protest I threw on my clothes – making sure they weren't Superman – and headed for the Common room. Okay, missing Valentines was acceptable; Lily didn't want anything for Valentines, but not today. But that's okay, I had a plan. Not a great one, but a plan. Quickly, I assembled it before entering the Common Room.

The first thing I saw when I entered the Common Room was Sirius in deep need of rescuing. How that boy manages to get himself into all that trouble I honestly don't know. Fortunately for him he has great friends like me and Remus to dig him out of his mess.

"Thank God you're okay!" Sirius said. "I honestly don't know how many more hits to the noggin you can take before you go brain dead."

"I'll have to agree with him there," Remus said. "So you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I saw a familiar flash of red heading towards the stairs. "Hold on a sec you guys – Lily! Wait up!"

She stopped, turned around and said, "Hey James, I heard you weren't due out of hospital for a few more days."

"Well Lily I have an iron will. No silly little fall can kill me! I am invincible!"

"Hmm, isn't that the James Potter we know and love?"

"Awe, I know you don't want me to change. Did you come to visit me in hospital?"

"Actually I did. So strange to see the Invincible James Potter knocked flat out by a sill little fall."

"Yes." Oh god that was embarrassing. Snape can't top me but a staircase can. Damn.

"Hey can you two get out of the way?" a girl asked. I recognised her. She was one of Sirius's exes. Well, then again, nearly every girl is one of Sirius's exes. This one looked as though she was about to explode.

"Sorry," I said took Lily to a quieter part of the Common room.

"So, how was your Valentines day yesterday?" I asked.

"Eurgh, don't get me started. Horrible as usual but for different reasons."

"Ah, so no one came up to you with roses and undying confessions of love?" I teased.

"No one else but you dares to do that."

"Yes well, now that I think about it it's a poor waste of a rose. Think about it. You cut off the rose and give it to her. Eventually the poor rose dies and you've just killed it for no real reason. What a great symbol of love."

"Hmm, I suppose. In all honesty I've never thought about it that way before."

Oh crap, I think I've just made myself look like an idiot here. Oh dear…

"So did you miss my usual shenanigans while I was gone? I had to knock myself out to restrain myself from asking you out yesterday. Please tell me it wasn't all in vain." I said, hopefully distracting her from my idiocy.

"Mmmm, well, I must say your undying confessions of love are much more original and interesting than all the ones I saw everywhere else. It was so, so… unpleasant!"

"Hmm." I nodded. Then it was quiet. Oh god I can't take silences. They make me think as though I've done something wrong. I racked my brains for something to say. Fortunately Lily took care of that.

"I mean it's disgusting. It's like everyone waits for this one day to have this big massive orgy. If this day wasn't publicised for being a love day would people even acknowledge their feelings at all? That's why I think it's corny – people just do it because it's advertised everywhere. They wouldn't come up with that sort of stuff on their own."

"Well how about this?" Before I could change my mind I kissed her. It wasn't a long compassionate snog or anything, just short and sweet. Mm, I could taste the strawberry lip loss.

I pulled away before she could. She was breathless and her eyes were round with shock so I couldn't tell if she liked it or not. I backed off nervously and stood there waiting for a while. She didn't say anything. Considering that this was Lily, that's a good thing. I was lucky she didn't start screaming. So I took that as a good sign.

"Seeing as you don't like to try these things on Valentine's like normal people do, how about today? I've also taken the liberty in giving you a simple present that not only doesn't cost the lives of those poor flowers, but also doesn't cost anything to make, so you don't have to worry about how much I've spent on you."

I handed her the origami rose and card I made just outside the Common Room. She accepted them. A smile spread across my face before I could help it. I whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday Lily."

Then I walked away. I glanced over my shoulder. She was also smiling to herself. It's not often I suppose that someone actually remembers her birthday is the day after Valentines.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of that. I just wanted it to be short and sweet, nothing too mushy. One of the other main reasons I wrote it was because of the mushiness I found in a lot of romance that I was getting a bit tired of. So yeah, I'm not going to bother expanding this to more than necessary and I'll get to work on completing my other stories.**


End file.
